


Planes, Trains, and Tour Buses

by artificialhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, Trixie loves them but its kinda awkward, Violet and Katya are kinda a cute couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Trixie finds out that Violet and Katya are hooking up while they are all sharing a tour bus together with a bunch of other queens. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want me to continue this story!

_*Thunk*_

Trixie was startled awake by his head hitting the top of his bunk. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, cursing under his breath. The tour bus must have hit a bump, he thought. Ever since he started the Fan Favorites tour, he hadn’t been able to get a proper night’s sleep. He checked the time. It was 5 AM. Fantastic.

Trixie hated living on the tour bus. He hated it with his entire being. Being forced to share a tiny, cramped, mobile living space with 8 other drag queens? No thank you. The only reason he agreed to join the tour in the first place was because of Katya.

_“Trixie, come on! It’ll be so much fun! We never get to perform together anymore! And look at all our other friends that are gonna be there. Pleeeeease?”_

Trixie had begrudgingly agreed, and he had to admit that the lineup was pretty great. He had his best friend, Katya, plus Willam, Jinkx, Alaska, Courtney, Adore, Sharon, and Violet. Still, he wished that they didn’t all have to live together on the same bus for over a month. Between Willam’s obnoxious laughing, Jinkx and Alaska’s constant singing and quoting of Golden Girls, and Violet’s daily, “friendly,” shade being thrown at him, the bus was starting to feel smaller and smaller.

Trixie could hear rustling coming from Katya’s bunk, right across from his own. Opening the little privacy curtain, Trixie waited to see if Katya would emerge, so maybe he wouldn’t have to be so bored while he waited to everyone else to wake up. To his disbelief, he watched as Violet stuck her head out from behind Katya’s curtain instead. Trixie locked eyes with her. Violet froze, her facial expression that of a deer caught in headlights.

Trixie knew that Katya and Violet were very touchy-feely with each other, but sleeping together? This was news to him.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Trixie finally started to laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand so that he wouldn’t get too loud and wake anyone else up. Violet continued to stare at him, still awkwardly half inside of Katya’s bed. Trixie looked over Violet’s shoulder and saw Katya sleeping soundly, oblivious to the awkward encounter.

“Good morning, Violet,” he whispered, once he was able to stop laughing.

“Please, Trixie, don’t tell anyone… w- we were just… I…” Violet stuttered, and Trixie found himself surprised at how flustered she was. He decided to cut her off; it was almost painful to watch her stressing herself out over something so silly.

“Violet,” he interjected. She closed her mouth and stared back at him. “Relax. Your secret’s safe with me.” Trixie couldn’t help but smirk as he said this. Violet nodded once at him gratefully, blushing, and then climbed into her own bunk above Katya’s without another word. Trixie rolled onto his back and closed his curtain again. He decided he would interrogate Katya about the whole encounter later, but at the moment he was content to enjoy the hilarious awkwardness. And suddenly, he was able to drift right back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie woke up, for the second time that morning, because of the movement of the bus. This time, though, it seemed the bus was finally stopping, meaning they had reached the destination of their next gig. He did his best to stretch his muscles in his tiny bunk, and then rolled out. The whole group of queens exited the bus and went straight into the hotel where they would be staying for the night. Trixie wanted nothing more than to settle in and eat something. It was 11 am, after all, and he hadn’t eaten a single thing since the night before. Once he and the others managed to drag their numerous belongings into the lobby and get checked in, Trixie decided that he should also talk to Katya and get to the bottom of the whole Violet situation. He overheard and memorized Katya’s room number and made a plan to drop in and talk to him, but only after he ordered room service first.

\-------

One plate of scrambled eggs and toast later, Trixie made his way down the hall to Katya’s hotel room. He knocked three times and waited. Katya came to the door and opened it a quarter of the way, only just enough so Trixie could see him and not the room behind him.

“Hey, Trixie, what’s up?” Katya greeted him, but Trixie sensed that he was a little bit jittery. Katya was shirtless, but at the same time he was flushed and sweaty. He kept a firm hand on the door, not allowing it to swing open any more than it was, but Trixie could swear he heard the rustling of bedsheets coming from behind Katya.

Katya cocked his head. Trixie realized he had been staring at him silently for an awkward amount of time. He just sighed and smiled.

“Just come meet me in my room in an hour, okay?” Katya breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Trixie was able to read the context clues that said he was a little busy at the moment, but confused as to what Trixie actually wanted. Katya was also glad that Trixie didn’t ask for any more information about who was in his bed, because he hadn’t told anyone yet and wanted to wait for the right moment to come clean to his best friend.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll see you later,” Katya rambled, waiting for Trixie to walk away. Trixie almost did that, almost turned on his heels and walked back to his room without another word. But he didn’t. Maybe it was the mimosa that he had ordered with his room service, or maybe it was just the fact that he was bored and wanted to poke some fun at his friend, but whatever the reason, Trixie decided to do something daring.

“Later, Kat,” he mused, and then leaned in closer to the crack in the door, craned his neck, yelled “See ya later, Violet!” into Katya’s room, and then turned and marched right back down the hall to his room. Trixie didn’t stay in Katya’s doorway long enough to see his reaction, but he would have bet anything that the look on Katya’s face would have been priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I wanted to. I really busy with classes. But here's the next chapter, leave a comment if you like it!

“I’m shook!” Katya exclaimed, walking back into his room and closing the door behind him.

“Ew, why did you just say that?” Violet laughed, sitting on the bed in only her underwear. “It sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth.”

“All the kids are saying it these days, Brenda!” Katya walked over to the bed and sat on it, inching closer to Violet. “No, but seriously. I thought we were so careful! How did he know?” He meant that as a rhetorical question, but looking at Violet’s face, he noticed she was blushing and staring at her lap. “Oh, Vi… you told him?” he asked gently, wrapping his arm around her waist and rubbing her belly.

“No! I didn’t!” Violet protested. She paused, staring back at Katya. Katya raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly. She hung her head and then let herself fall over, laying in his lap. “He caught me leaving your bunk this morning.” Katya ran his fingers through Violet’s hair and giggled.

“So, you didn’t think it was important to tell me that we’ve been exposed?” he scolded playfully.

“I was going to… Kat, don’t give me that look, I was!” she yelled, in reaction to Katya’s skeptical expression. “That’s what I came to your room to do in the first place, but then-”

“But then,” Katya cut her off, “I dragged you into my bed and started taking your clothes off. Touché. I guess we’re both to blame for that awkward conversation I was just forced to have. Well, whatever. I was gonna tell him at some point anyways.”

“Yeah, keeping secrets from Tracy is _so_ not like you. You two can’t even take a shit without telling each other” Violet teased.

“Oh, very funny, Vi,” Katya laughed, and then rolled her off his lap so she was laying on her stomach. He started slapping her ass until Violet squealed and squirmed away from him, rolling onto her side and holding her arms out in defense. Katya saw his chance and grabbed both her wrists and pinned them together in one of his hands. He used the other to begin tickling her stomach. Violet wiggled around, laughing uncontrollably, until she was able to yank one of her hands free and tickle Katya back with it. What was once a playful tickling match turned into a full-blown wrestling match. The two rolled around, tangling themselves in the sheets, until Katya got tired and “lost,” allowing Violet to pin his arms above his head while she sat on his stomach. By that point, both were breathing heavily and sweating.

“I win,” Violet said, between breaths.

“Yeah, you win,” Katya agreed, chest heaving.

“Now, weren’t we doing something before Trixie so rudely interrupted us?” Violet mused, leaning down closer to his face.

“Hmmmm.” Katya pretended to think. His answer didn’t satisfy Violet, so she began to grind her hips against his. Katya’s face started turning red. “Oh, right, I think we were.” Katya knew that he was going to have to talk to Trixie about everything sometime soon, but right now, that was the least important thing on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie, Katya, and Violet have "the talk."

Trixie sunk down into his mattress with a thud. He thought he might as well catch up on his rest while he was waiting for Katya to come talk to him. It didn’t take long before he was sound asleep, snoring quietly.

“Should we wake him up?”

“Shhhh… I don’t know. Maybe we should just leave.”

Trixie was roused from his nap by the sound of whispering in his room. He took a deep breath and then sat up in bed suddenly, startling Katya and Violet, who were, for some reason, standing near his bed. Both of them flinched at his sudden movement.

“Uhhhhh… What are you doing here? And how the fuck did you even get in?” Trixie asked, more confused than anything. Violet ignored the questions and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, pulling out her phone and sitting down. Katya knew she was cranky because she wanted to take a nap, but he had told her to come talk to Trixie with him instead.

_“Why do I have to come? I just wanted to nap… you can’t talk to Tracey alone?” Violet whined. Katya rolled his eyes and grabbed her face._

_“Violet, stop being a brat. I just want us all to be on the same page here. I think it will just make everything less awkward if you’re there. We aren’t ready to tell everyone about us yet, so I think it’s a good idea for all three of us to talk and get our story straight. Okay?”_

_“Fine,” she muttered, and Katya leaned in and pecked her on the lips._

Deciding to ignore Violet, Katya turned his attention back to Trixie.

“Sorry Trix. We knocked but you didn’t answer, and then the maid came by and… we kinda told her that this was our room and we were locked out, so she just let us in. Which is pretty unsafe, if you ask me. They should really check before letting random people into random rooms,” Katya rambled. Trixie just stared at him for a few seconds, and then broke out into a laugh.

“Okay…” He didn’t have much more to say than that.

“Sorry if this is super weird Trix.” Katya sat down on the bed next to him. “I know I usually tell you everything, maybe too much sometimes, but… I don’t know, we just agreed to keep this a secret for a little bit while we figure out what we are. It’s kinda nice to not have people judging us or assuming anything, ya know? …Not that I ever thought you would judge us! I just… I don’t know. I… don’t know. I don’t know.” Trixie glanced over to the corner of the room at Violet. She was pretending to look at her phone, but he knew that she was listening.

“Katya, it’s fine. Really. I’m not mad at you. You’re allowed to have your privacy.” Trixie could see Katya visibly relax. “Stop stressing, bitch!” Katya smiled, and then began to wiggle her way under the covers to join him, since Trixie had never actually gotten out of bed.

“Let’s watch a show together, Trix! What’s on?”

“Hmmm…” Trixie pondered, turning on the tv and flipping through the guide. “Oh! Catfish!” He quickly switched the channel to his favorite show.

“Vi!” Katya called, getting her attention from the corner of the room. He patted the bed next to him. “Come join us!” Violet looked up from her phone at him. From the look on her face, she did not seem interested in joining them on the bed, Trixie observed. Violet and Katya stared each other down, seeming to have a silent, serious conversation with their eyes. Trixie was actually pretty glad he couldn’t hear what they seemed to be saying. “Viii,” Katya called again. Violet gave her signature eye roll, but she also stood up and made her way over to Katya’s side of the bed. Trixie shifted over to give her room to get in. Crawling under the covers, she wiggled up close to Katya and curled around him, her head resting mere inches away from his.

“Gosh, get a room you two,” Trixie joked playfully.

“We do have a room, which you made us leave to come here, remember?” Violet snarked.

“Uhhh, I told Katya to meet me, I never said you had to come!” Trixie glanced over at Violet. She didn’t look angry, which was good, because he was totally kidding.

“Hey, stop fighting, you two!” Katya chimed in. He could tell that the banter was playful, but he wanted to put an end to it before it inevitably turned into a catfight. He had experienced way too many of Violet and Trixie’s mini-fights. The two truly did have love for each other, but it seemed to be a sibling-like love, where they were extremely prone to bickering over anything and everything.

Violet just sighed and squirmed even closer to Katya, while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. All three of them turned their attention to the tv. Throughout the episode, Trixie and Katya made countless comments and jokes, saying pretty much whatever popped into their heads. Violet observed them quietly. She really admired their friendship, and the way they were able to effortlessly bounce jokes off one another. She was content to just lay there, listening and laughing. In fact, she was so comfortable that it wasn’t long before she fell asleep in Katya’s arms. Trixie was the first to notice.

“Well, it looks like we’ve lost Violet,” he commented. Katya looked down at Violet, who was gently drooling on his shirt.

“Fuck,” Katya muttered under his breath, then, softly to Trixie, “This bitch always does this to me. Falls asleep on me, so I’m stuck until she wakes up.” Trixie snickered.

“You know, you could always just push her off…”

“Are you kidding? Hell no. Then she’d be pissed off _and_ cranky. Besides-” he paused and looked down at Violet as she started to shift. As soon as he was sure she was still asleep, he continued. “She always has trouble sleeping on the tour bus, so she’s dead tired right now. It would be cruel to wake her.” Trixie just stared at his best friend for a moment. Katya noticed Trixie’s lack of response, and cocked his head from his reclined position. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Trixie thought for a moment, letting a hint of a smile tease the corners of his mouth. “You’ve gone soft,” he remarked.

“Me? Gone soft?” Katya answered, feigning offence. “Never! Mawma, I’ll have you know, I’ve always _been_ soft. So why don’t you go ahead and jot that down?” The pair laughed, quietly so Violet would not be disturbed. “Well, since I’m stuck here, I guess I’ll just have a nap, too” Katya sighed, closing his eyes.

“Great,” Trixie said sarcastically. “Everyone should just sleep in my bed. In fact, lemme call every other person on this fucking tour and see if they want to sleep in here too.”

“As long as it doesn’t wake up Violet, you can do that,” Katya replied, without opening his eyes. Trixie snorted.

“You’re so whipped.”

“You seem cranky, Tracy. Why don’t you take a nap too?” Katya said, this time sounding like he was seconds from falling asleep.

“Ugh,” Trixie sighed. Because his earlier one had been interrupted, a nap did sound good at that moment, even if he had to do it next to Katya and Violet cuddling. Without another word, he rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the covers up to his ears.

“Sweet dreams, Barbie,” Katya mumbled, and Trixie wondered how he ever got himself into such a weird situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Thanks :)


End file.
